Butch the Bully
}} Butch the Bully is the main antagonist of the movie Cool Cat Saves the Kids, where he makes anonymous phone calls, commits vandalism and ault, and attempts to shoot up a school. Ultimately, he's stopped by what's either an anthropomorphic cat conceived through bestiality or a furry. In Cool Cat Saves the Kids Butch initially sends texts to Cool Cat and a friend insulting them. Even though he's a few feet away from them, it takes them a few minutes to realize where he is. He runs off, but he returns shortly after to graffiti a "Cool Cat for President" sign. However, the wind blows the spray paint into his face, causing him to retreat once more. He soon returns with some other kids to graffiti a neighbor's wall instead, but Cool Cat chases them off. At this point, he's randomly arrested. Realizing the officer had absolutely no reason to arrest him, driving onto the scene while he was being chased by Cool Cat, the police department releases him. Later on, he returns to kick down Cool Cat's sand castle. The sand somehow flies in the opposite direction and gets Cool Cat in the face. When it looks like Erik Estrada and Vivica A. Fox are going to actually do something, he runs off. When Cool Cat discovers a gun, he takes it with plans to shoot up the school for lunch money. Unfortunately, he gets cold feet when it's actually time and is only able to look at the gun before an officer comes to arrest him. He drops the gun and submits, ending his reign of terror. He also apparently appears in Cool Cat the Kids Superhero, but no one's seen that, and going by the trailer, it seems like it's literally just Cool Cat Saves the Kids again. He's also been confirmed to make a reappearance in Cool Cat Stranger Danger Alert (formerly Cool Cat Stops a School Shooting, where he and Mumkey Jones were both going to be the school shooters, until Daddy Derek got too greedy with the money) and is slated to have a song. Moveset Entry: Butch appears onscreen on his phone. He puts it away when the fighting begins. Movement: When he's not dashing, he walks really slowly. Dash: Butch holds up his pants as he runs. Idle: Butch takes out the gun and looks at it before putting it away. Air Dodge: Butch moves back, dropping candy to cloak himself. The candy disappears as well when he returns. Crouch: Butch ducks. A sandcastle appears in front of him. Forestep: Rather than roll, Butch runs forward into the background and back. Backstep: Butch runs the other way into the background and back. Side Taunt: Butch takes out his can of spray paint and waves it in front of him before putting it away. Up Taunt: Butch takes out the stolen textbook and laughs. Down Taunt: Butch laughs. Loss: Butch claps as much as he can while an officer restrains him. Victory 1: Butch counts up lunch money. Victory 2: Butch graffitis a "Cool Cat for School President" sign. Victory 3: Butch runs off with the textbook and candy. Neutral Special: Texting: Butch takes out his phone and starts sending anonymous text messages. While he does this, he cannot be attacked, but it only lasts for ten seconds, and taking out and putting away the phone each have a five-second start-up time. Side Special: Graffiti: Butch sprays graffiti at his opponent. It serves as a medium-range projectile that can hit halfway across most stages. If it hits, it will do one percent of damage every second for five seconds, but the closer one is to the can, the more damage it does. Recovery: Candy Throw: Butch throws candy down, which propels him up in the direction opposite the one he's facing. The candy spikes opponents in the air and serves as spikes on the ground, so anyone who walks across the candy before it disappears (when Butch hits the ground) is damaged. Down Special: Sand Kick: Butch kicks sand at an opponent. It serves as a short-range projectile, and the sand doesn't go very high, but if, for whatever reason, it hits someone's face, he or she will be stunned for about as long as a shield-break stun. Grab: Butch grabs the opponent's arm. Pummel: Butch hits his opponent with the spray paint can. Up Throw: Butch throws both the opponent and the can up. If the opponent isn't careful, the can will hit him or her before it falls to the ground. Before Butch can use his side special again, either he must grab the can (which will immediately be put away), or the can must be destroyed. Down Throw: Butch slams the opponent down. Forward Throw: Butch shoves his opponent forward. Back Throw: Butch pulls his opponent the other way. Side Smash: Butch fires the gun. Up Smash: Butch throws the gun down so hard that it bounces up above him. It always goes back to him afterward no matter where he is. Down Smash: Butch pulls his foot back and kicks. He only kicks in the direction he is facing. AAA: Butch hits his opponent, kicks his opponent, and fires at said opponent with the gun. The first two have hitstun, but the third is the only one that deals knockback at a low percentage. Side Tilt: Butch hits the opponent with his stolen textbook. Up Tilt: Butch sprays up with the spray paint. Down Tilt: Butch kicks the sand castle over. If the sand hits anyone, he or she only receives hitstun, but for the few seconds while the sand remains, anyone who walks over it will trip. However, if someone else attacks the sandcastle before Butch can, he will be hurt instead. Dash Attack: Butch crashes into his opponent while running. Nair: Butch throws candy around his entire body. Fair: Butch throws candy in front of him. Bair: Butch throws candy behind him. Uair: Butch punches up. Dair: Butch drops the textbook, which spikes anyone it hits. Final Smash: Police: A police car drives into the middle of the stage. Anyone who touches the top or middle is launched while anyone who touches the bottom is buried. An officer steps out to arrest Butch, who stands still. The officer grabs Butch and anyone else within his radius and shoves them into his car. It then drives away, hitting anyone else in its path. Butch then returns to the stage unharmed, but anyone who was close enough to be captured is KO'd when the car drives offstage. Trivia * He quite possibly the smartest criminal ever, having escaped jail with seemingly no help multiple times. And no one seemed to notice either! Category:Cool Cat Characters Category:"Fourth-Party" Characters Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Memes Category:Meme Characters Category:Characters with Fabulous Hair Category:Bait Category:Criminals